


Daydreaming

by ApeirophobicAngel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApeirophobicAngel/pseuds/ApeirophobicAngel
Summary: Kagome is taking a walk and then enters our favorite lovesick wolf... (oneshot)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net.
> 
> The song that inspired this is "Daydreaming" by Marc Wavy. You can find it on YouTube and SoundCloud.

_I'm sick of daydreamin', I just want the feelin' of you in my bed._

_I'm down to just waste time right below your waistline, want you by my head._

Maybe walking around with headphones on in the Sengoku Jidai wasn't the smartest idea Kagome ever had. But Inuyasha just makes her so mad sometimes!

"Stupid jerk... Always telling me what to do," she huffs, stomping along a well-traveled path through the trees. "Who does he think he _is_ anyway?!"

A few days ago, the gang finished exterminating some unruly toad demons wreaking havoc in a nearby village. Kagome was relieved to finish and head back to Kaede's because studying for her upcoming English test was almost impossible while they were away. Even in the group's idle hours before their foes showed themselves, Inuyasha and Shippou would distract her from her reading. Sango and Miroku weren't much help; they didn't understand why she bothered cramming at all.

"Keh, doesn't matter how much you read. Not like you're going back, the jewel is more important," Inuyasha said with crossed arms.

And that's when she sat her dog demon friend into his own personal crater and stormed off.

"Just thinking about it is making me angry all over again!" Kagome rages. She went for a walk to clear her head, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"And now I have to stay near the stupid camp so I don't get murdered by crazy youkai and I just want to be ALONE!" The plea comes out a half cry, half scream. Sometimes living in the past takes its toll on her and today was just one of those days. "I just want to go home," she whispers sadly.

Taking a glance in the direction she came from, Kagome turns up the volume on her MP3 player and continues along the path she found. She wasn't sure exactly where it led, but it was better than pacing a circular rut into the dirt around their camp. If she didn't have headphones on, she would've been able to hear what she was approaching.

"Is that a…" Her eyes shine with hope and she fist pumps in excitement. "Hot spring!"

All of her extra clothes and bathing items are still in her backpack, but it's early in the afternoon so she should have plenty of time to go back to get them and let Sango know about her discovery.

"This is just what I needed," she chimes.

"What did you need?" a grumbly voice pipes up behind her. At first she doesn't hear him because her music is still playing. But then he taps her on the shoulder and…

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome twists around and stumbles backward in shock. Her headphones are knocked to the ground in the confusion, still blasting her favorite song. She grabs the nearest rock and is about to give the stranger a piece of her mind before she realizes who it is. "Kouga? You scared the crap out of me!"

Said wolf is rubbing his ear from her scream. She would apologize except for the fact that he's also.. Is he laughing at her?!

Bent over in laughter, Kouga wipes a few tears from his eyes. "I really hope I didn't, Kagome." He continues to chuckle as he comes closer and removes the rock from her hand.

"Kouga, it's not funny," she states with a glare. "You really did scare me!"

He holds her hands tenderly in apology. "I didn't mean to," he smiles, "But maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings when you're alone." His grin turns stern, and he would question you about where your friends and that no good mutt-face are, but he doesn't want you to leave yet. "What had you so distracted anyway?"

Kagome tells him about needing space to think and coming across the hot spring. "I was about to head back to get Sango right now, actually."

'He doesn't need to know the full reason why I left by myself,' Kagome thinks. She pulls on a smile and starts to think of an extraction plan for her hands that he's held hostage. "Um… Kouga?"

But he isn't paying attention to her anymore. He's looking off to the side with his head tilted as if he's listening for something. He kind of reminds her of… She blushes, thankful that he isn't looking at her.

'He reminds me of a confused puppy, which is kind of adorable. Not that I'm telling him that! Kagome, stop thinking!' Her blush intensifies.

"Kagome," he says, breaking her train of thought, "what is that?" His eyes are narrowed and he has turned toward her headphones, still on the ground a few feet away. "It's connected to you."

Kouga's brow is furrowed as he looks between Kagome, the headphones, and the cord connecting them to the device in her pocket. Her face lights up as she begins to explain, although she worries about Kouga discovering something this advanced from her time.

'Hopefully he doesn't break it and doesn't ask too many questions…," she thinks. 'Now, what do I tell him?' Kagome wonders as she picks up the headphones.

"Well, Kouga," she starts, "someone where I'm from created this." Spying some flat rocks nearby, she begins to sit and waves him over to join her. She removes the MP3 player from her pocket and shows the youkai how the two are connected. Without going into too much detail, she summarizes that the box changes which song plays, and the headphones allow you to hear the song you've chosen.

"Head..phone?" Kouga looks at her skeptically, but he knows Kagome is very educated for a woman and often has strange items from her village with her. "Okay…"

She giggles at the look he's giving her and gestures toward the music device. "Would you like to listen? I can turn it down so it won't be so loud." She adjusts the volume as she speaks.

Kouga thinks about it for a second before deciding that if it belongs to his Kagome, then he wants to know more about it. Besides, he knows she would never lead him astray so this music box can't be too bad. His nod quickly turns to a slight blush as Kagome picks up the headphones and comes closer to place them on his head. She's never usually this close to him unless he comes to her, so as refreshing as it is, it also catches him off guard a bit.

'Why is she so beautif—,' Kouga's devotion is interrupted as he is startled by the song starting over. 'What is… I've never heard music like this before. Kagome's village sure is… different.'

Kagome grins and lifts the headphones off of one ear so he can hear her. "What do you think, Kouga?"

He asks if she can make it start from the beginning again and she chortles because she saw his surprised face the first time she did it. It was very endearing and also hilarious because he doesn't seem to know what to think about modern music.

"I have a better idea!" she exclaims with a clap, and he raises an eyebrow. "I want to hear it, too, but I don't have a speaker so we'll have to…" she trails off, muttering to herself and Kouga has no idea what she's talking about, but he nods in agreement anyway to make her happy.

The headphones now rest in her lap and she fiddles with the buttons on the MP3 player. "I've turned it up louder now, so we shouldn't put it next to our ears," she explains, "but this way, we can listen to it together! Your hearing's better than mine, but it shouldn't be loud enough to bother you."

She's so earnest and seems excited to share this piece of her home with him, so all Kouga can do is smile and see what she does next.

"All right, Kagome. I'm ready."

She moves the headphones closer to him so that they're partially in his lap and he beams because, sure, a traveling music box like this is cool, but sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kagome and sharing it makes this the highlight of his week. She presses play and quickly looks up at him to gauge his reaction.

Kouga doesn't understand some of the words ('What does 'face time' mean? I know what they mean separately, but together this makes no sense?'), but the first lines are as clear as can be. Kagome's singing along and he can't believe his ears. The fact that she sings this without hesitation is a surprise to him.

" _I'm sick of daydreamin', I just want the feelin' of you in my bed._

_I'm down to just waste time right below your waistline, want you by my head."_

Kagome keeps singing, not realizing that Kouga is staring at her incredulously. "...need some alone time, baby. You're always running in my mind," and she keeps humming. He blushes a bit more as he admires her.

She notices that Kouga has been rather quiet, so she looks over only to find him giving her a weird look. 'Is he blushing? What's wrong?'

"Kouga… is everything okay?" He's starting to worry her because she's never known Kouga to be speechless.

He shakes off his shock and gives her the confident laugh she's used to. "Everything's perfect, Kagome. Your music just wasn't what I expected." At her raised brow, he continues, "Is that what you sing when you want to think of me?"

The smirk he sends her way has her suspicious before she can even think through what he said. Just what is this guy implying? She starts to ask him why he would think such a thing when the chorus repeats loud and clear.

...And then Kagome turns red as a tomato and stutters over a denial, trying to stop the song from playing but for some reason she's become all thumbs and can't control her device.

'Noooooo,' she wails to herself, 'Why did I set this song to repeat? Why won't it turn off?!' She finally stomps fumbling and turns the MP3 player completely off instead of just stopping the song. 'I'm so embarrassed,' she thinks while covering her face with her hands.

Kouga watches it all and has to control his belly-aching laughter. He doesn't think she'd appreciate it, so he holds most of it in. Most of it.

She notices his struggle and smacks his arm. "Why do you keep laughing at me today?" But soon she joins in.

The wolf gives her the side-eye before stating, "You know, Kagome…"

"Oh, here it comes. What, Kouga?" she interrupts.

"If you're daydreaming about me so much, I'll just have to visit you more often." His smirk only grows at the face she makes, and before she can protest, he continues, "I can tell you sing this song a lot, don't deny it. You miss me when I'm not around, don't you?"

"You are so self-assured," she deadpans. She hopes he doesn't notice that she's still blushing.

"You know it! I—" Before he can continue, there's a disturbance rumbling in the trees loud enough that Kagome can hear it, too.

"KAGOME!"

'Why does Inu-baka have to show up now of all times,' Kouga groans. Better make this quick.

Suddenly, the wolf youkai kneels before the miko and prepares his goodbye. The intimate position makes both of them flush and neither are sure they've ever blushed so much before in their lives. He places a rough hand upon her cheek and rubs along her cheekbone.

"It's okay, Kagome. I daydream of you, too." A fang presses into his lip as her eyes widen and he tries to resist the urge to kiss her. "Maybe now I'll be the one singing about it."

With a swift kiss to the cheek he held and another to her forehead, Kouga gets ready to speed off.

"See ya later, Kagome."

And he's wrapped in wind, speeding away like a tornado.

Moments later, Inuyasha breaks through the trees with Tetsusaiga in hand. He growls out a "Where is that mangy wolf" to his friend, but she doesn't hear him. She's too busy looking down at the music player in her lap and pressing gentle fingers against the spot Kouga kissed on her cheek.

Maybe a walk in the woods with some music was a good idea after all.


End file.
